The present inventor devised U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,670 as a sample collection apparatus. That structure has functioned quite well. It is particularly valuable in collection of small samples, typically in the range of one or two liters. When the sample must be larger, perhaps five or ten liters, the apparatus becomes somewhat tall, perhaps objectionably so. As will be appreciated, scaling the structure up is no problem in terms of manufacture but it is sometimes a problem in installation. It is generally undesirable to have an apparatus which stands taller than about eight feet because it is difficult to install under low ceilings. Moreover, some hand strength is required to grip the handle and stir the accumulated sample. In light of the scale limitations which are noted above, it has been determined that an alternate sample collection apparatus be provided. This structure, actually having the form of alternate embodiments, overcomes the difficulties mentioned above. First of all, it provides a structure which is substantially shorter. It is not merely a matter of changing the scale so that the storage chamber is greater in diameter; as the diameter of the stirring disc increases, the strength required to reciprocate it likewise increases. It is very easy to stir a small diameter sample container while it requires more strength to do this with a larger diameter disc. Accordingly, to provide a five or ten liter sample collection apparatus, this disclosure sets forth a shorter collection apparatus which will fit beneath a low ceiling so that structural or building modifications are not required for its installation. It also provides a means whereby the stirring disc in the sample collection chamber can be reciprocated.
On the latter point, this disclosure sets forth alternate means. The first is obtained through the use of a double acting piston appended to the sample collection apparatus. The piston is received within the chamber and is acted on by pressure fluid on both faces thereby yielding a double acting arrangement. The piston in turn is connected to a rod which joins to the stirring disc. In the other embodiment, foot power of the operator is used. The rod which extends from the stirring disc downwardly is centralized within a hollow upstanding pipe which has a window cut in one side. The rod connects to a stirrup which can be foot actuated. A window is cut to enable the user to insert his foot into the stirrup to force the stirring disc upwardly and downwardly. This permits the user to stir manually through the use of his body weight as opposed to hand stirring.
Moreover, this structure is also relatively short so that it can fit beneath conventional ceiling heights.
Through the use of the structure disclosed herein, large samples can be collected. Even should the sample stratify in the sample collection chamber, it can be stirred with a great deal of turbulence to adequately mix the sample.